Question: $ 115\% + \dfrac{1}{50} + 117.5\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 115\% = \dfrac{115}{100} = 1.15 $ $ \dfrac{1}{50} = 0.02$ $ 117.5\% = \dfrac{117.5}{100} = 1.175 $ Now we have: $ 1.15 + 0.02 + 1.175 = {?} $ $ 1.15 + 0.02 + 1.175 = 2.345 $